Magic Kingdom Parts 1-5
by Cosette Due
Summary: I just combined all the chapters. The Z-gang goes to Disney World. It's easier to read if you've already been there. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter Title

Magic Kingdom Part 1

by Cosette Valjean

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. I don't own Disney World, either.

  


  


"Wow! This place is _huge!_" An energetic little boy yelled as he went to run ahead.

"And that's exactly why you are not to get ahead of us, Gohan!" Said his mother as she grabbed the back of his t-shirt. 

"Aww, Chi Chi, ya gotta let him have a _little_ fun! I mean, we _are_ in Disney World!" Said a short, bald man from behind her.

"I think Krillin's right, Chi Chi." Said a taller man, Goku, from behind Krillin.

"Oh, alright. Gohan, go get get us a map." Chi Chi said.

"Yea!" Gohan exclaimed as he ran off to retrieve a map.

A couple of yards away, not everyone was happy..."Bulma! Tell me again why we're here!"

"Because I think baby Trunks will enjoy it!" Bulma replied.

"But did we have to come here the same time as Kakarot's family?!"

"Oh, Vegeta! You're so impossible!" She said as she walked over to join the group.

"Piccolo! Trunks! Are you guys coming?" Goku yelled.

Piccolo and future Trunks looked at each other and started walking. They would have stayed home, given the option, but everyone kept saying how much of a good time they were going to miss. That was enough to convince Trunks. Gohan had to beg Piccolo before he agreed to go.

Then Gohan returned with the map. He gave it to Goku, who studied it closely. He then passed it to the rest of the group so he could get feedback about where they wanted to go first.

"So, where are we off to first?" Goku asked.

The answer came swift and unanimously. "Tomorrowland." They said in unison.

"Let's go then!" Goku said energetically.

They made their way down Main Street to Tomorrowland. Once there, they faced another dilemma. Which ride first?

"How 'bout 'Alien Encounter'?" Krillin suggested.

"Wait a minute, Krillin. I don't think you can go on that ride." Bulma snickered.

"And why not?" He demanded.

"There's _height_ restriction!" She said before bursting out with laughter.

Krillin's shoulders slumped. "Aww man."

"Don't worry about it, Krillin. I can't go on it either." Gohan said, trying to comfort his friend.

"Yea. Hey, Bulma, you go on the ride. You can leave baby Trunks with us."

"Are you sure?" She asked. She heard the ride was scary and was sort of nervous about going.

"You can stay here if you're scared." Vegeta challenged.

"I am _not_ scared!" She yelled as she followed everyone onto the ride.

After about 15 minutes, the ride was over and everyone emerged. Bulma and Chi Chi were laughing at the special effects. Piccolo looked a little shaken up. Goku and Vegeta were nearly hugging each other with fear.

"Krillin, you would have loved it! They had some guy saying the alien looked like his mother-in-law!" Chi Chi said, trying to calm down.

"It was horrible! It looked just like Cell!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Get over it! It was all special effects!" Bulma protested.

"So..........real! It looked so real!" Vegeta managed to say.

Finally, future Trunks came out. "Wow.......the people here are _really_ nice!" He said, blushing a little.

"Trunks, is that lipstick on your cheek?" Bulma demanded.

"I was scared! She was comforting me!" He remarked, wiping the lipstick off his cheek.

"Hey! Let's go on the 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command' ride!" Suggested Krillin, who had found all the rides without height restrictions while everyone else was on 'Alien Encounter'.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" Goku said, trying to recover from 'Alien Encounter'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Two to a car!" The attendant shouted.

"Gohan! You come with me!" Piccolo ordered.

"Alright, Mr. Piccolo." Agreed Gohan, getting into the car.

"C'mon, Krillin. You can come with me." Trunks said

"Alright, that's cool." Krillin said.

"Chi Chi, we'll let the 'boys' go together. They'll probably want to compete anyway." Bulma stated.

"Good idea." Chi Chi agreed.

"Come, Kakarot! You will witness me getting the highest score in the history of this ride!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku sighed. "Whatever. Oh! Can I play with the swivel stick?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the ride, everyone met up outside the building.

"I got 4,000. How did everyone else do?" Krillin asked.

"I got 300,000! No one did better than me!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I got 100,000." Goku said, embarrassed at losing to Vegeta. "What did you get, Gohan?"

"I got 230,000." Gohan said. "And Mr. Piccolo got 250,000!"

"Well, I got 2,500." Trunks confessed.

"Bulma, Chi Chi? What did you get?" Goku asked.

"Well, we both got up to 999,999 and it wouldn't go up any higher." Chi Chi stated.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta said before he passed out.

"Goku, could you pick him up? We can get him to Fantasyland and he won't protest!" Bulma said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang had gotten to Fantasyland and were standing by the Sword in the Stone. By then, Vegeta had woken up and noticed the sword.

"Only a person of _true_ worth can remove the sword from the stone! This should be no challenge for me!" He said.

Vegeta walked up to the stone, put his hands firmly around the sword and pulled. And pulled. And pulled. It was not coming out.

"Here, Vegeta, let me show you how it's done." Goku snickered. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled. Another failure.

"You stupid monkeys! I'll show you weaklings how to pull it out!" Called a strangely familiar voice from behind them.

"FRIEZA!" Everyone cried at once.

"Yes, it's me. Now move away from that rock before I blast you away from it!" He ordered.

Everyone was surprisingly obedient to Frieza's command. They all watched intently as the small Ice-jin walked up to the stone. He put his hands around the end of the sword. He pulled it and then..........

"Stupid sword!" He exclaimed as he yanked the sword a few times. It hadn't worked for him either. Everyone was starting to wonder......... who _was_ this person of true worth anyway?

"Do you wanna try it, baby Trunks?" Bulma inquired of a child still unable to talk.

"Bulma, Kakarot couldn't do it. Frieza couldn't do it. Even _I_ couldn't do it! What makes you think the _child_ can do it?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Oh, lighten up, Vegeta! We're here to have fun! Plus, ya never know until you try." She remarked snidely. 

She carried baby Trunks over to the stone. He put his tiny hands as far around the sword as they would go. He moved his arms in an upward motion and no sooner had he done so than the sword came flying out! Everyone passed out except for Bulma who was coddling baby Trunks.

"I knew you could do it! That's my big, strong boy!"

  


  


End of Part 1


	2. Default Chapter Title

Magic Kingdom Part 2

by Cosette Valjean

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, the characters, or Disney World.

  


  


Everyone had finally woken up from a trip to the 'Hall of Presidents' and now they were off to Frontierland!

"Who's _stupid_ idea was it to go to that _stupid_ Hall of _stupid_ Presidents?!" Vegeta demanded.

"It was an educational experience for Gohan." Chi Chi stated.

"Uh.... mom? I fell asleep." Gohan confessed.

"Hey! Where are we off to now?" Exclaimed Krillin who was trying to save them all from one of Chi Chi's speeches.

"Hey, why don't we go to the 'Country Bear Jamboree'! I hear it's really cute!" Bulma suggested.

Reluctantly, everyone was dragged. Inside, they were seated in an auditorium where commotion was already taking place.

"TOMMY!" Yelled one of the attendants.

Tommy answered him. "What?"

"What did you do? These here kids said you did it!" The attendant said, pointing to two children sitting two or three rows in front of the gang.

"You........ you know." Said Tommy, blushing.

"You didn't!" Said the other, taken aback.

"I did." Tommy confessed, hanging his head. The children, only seven or eight years old, were watching intently, giggling like mad.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to do that?"

"I know, I know." Tommy interrupted.

The other just kept on going. "And you _still_ go and do it! It better not happen again!" 

"It won't."

"Good."

The two departed, leaving the two children nearly wetting themselves with laughter. It was then that Bulma and Chi Chi noticed the same thing.

"Where are their mothers?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Excuse me! You two kids over there? Yea. Could you come here for a minute?" Bulma called.

"Hi! What are your names?" Chi Chi asked, sweetly.

"I'm K'van." Said the boy with bright blue eyes and hair to match.

"And I'm Aya." Said the smaller girl with straight black hair with teal highlights. 

"Where's your mom?" Bulma asked.

Both children shrugged.

"Why don't you kids stay here with us?" Chi Chi offered.

"Kay." The duo said as they sat down to watch the show.

Then the show began. The lights dimmed, and the curtains opened to reveal an audio-anamatronic bear. Trunks' eyes lit up.

"IT'S AN ANDROID!" He screamed.

"Calm down, dude, it's just an audio-anamatronic." Said Krillin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks screamed as he jumped into the air and blew up half the theater. 

"Now look at what you've done!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh........ you guys? I think we should get out of here before anyone gets suspicious." Goku said. 

They all escaped into the safety of the street as officials looked at the mess in awe.

While the gang was passing them, Bulma coughed, "**cough** Spontaneous combustion **cough**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where did the midgets come from?" Vegeta demanded, concerning K'van and Aya.

"They don't know where their mothers are so they're staying with us." Bulma stated.

"What do your moms look like, kiddos?" Goku asked.

"Um......... you haven't met her yet." Aya said, biting her lip a little.

"Mine, neither." K'van stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, of course we haven't, but what do they look like so we can find them." Chi Chi said in her 'motherly' voice.

Aya looked at K'van and he stepped forward to make an announcement. "Uh.......... we're not from this time."

Future Trunks looked at them in absolute horror. The little boy looked exactly like his mother would have if she had been a boy. He went up to them. "Who are you related to?" Knowing very well they were from the future.

K'van spoke up first, again. "I'm your son." He said, looking directly at Trunks.

"And what about you?" Trunks asked Aya.

"Uh........ my daddy's not here."

"Who is he, though?"

"Um.......... my daddy's name is Goten. But he hasn't been born yet. He told us the wrong time."

Chi Chi looked shocked. She had only found out she was pregnant the other day! She hadn't even told anybody, yet!

Trunks further interrogated the children. "K'van, who's your mother?"

"Mommy's name is Pan."

"What's her daddy's name?"

"Gohan." He replied smiling.

Gohan almost fell down. Not only did he have a child in the future, it wasn't a boy.

"What's your mommy's name, Aya?"

"Paris."

"That's the capital of France."

"And my mommy's name."

"Whatever you say."

Krillin frowned. "Okay, this is too weird for me. Lets go. Take the kids, too, I guess."

Vegeta, K'van, and Aya had not paid attention to Krillin's message, so as everyone departed, those three were left standing around. When Vegeta realized they had been left behind, it was too late.

"Where are they?!" Vegeta yelled, looking around shocked.

"Where's who?" Aya asked.

"Kakarot and everyone else!" Vegeta yelled again, this time, more directed towards the child.

"What's a 'Kakarot'?" K'van asked.

"The big third-class idiot." Vegeta stated.

"Um......... okay."

"Looks like I have to watch you brats until we find them...." Vegeta sighed.

  


Will Vegeta survive watching two children? Yea right! Look for Magic Kingdom Part 3! ^-^


	3. Default Chapter Title

Magic Kingdom Part 3

by Cosette Valjean

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Disney World.

  


  


"Brat! Brat, where did you go?! Bulma will kill me if I lose you!" Vegeta yelled at K'van as he almost lost track of him.

"Uncle Vegeta, can we go on a ride?" Aya asked with a puppy face that absolutely no one could turn down.

Vegeta growled and muttered curses in Saiyan. "Fine, just choose one."

Both children leaped for joy as they went to find the ride they wanted to go on. "This one! This one!" They both agreed unanimously.

"'It's a Small World'!?" Vegeta cried as he was dragged on by the small children. 

Twenty minutes later, as they got off the ride, K'van and Aya were still singing the ride's theme song, which also happens to be the world's most annoying song. Soon, Vegeta was unable to take the torture. 

"STOP SINGING THAT SONG OR I'LL BLAST THE BOTH OF YOU!" Vegeta yelled, attracting more attention than he wanted, but he didn't care.

"Can we go on another ride, then, if we stop singing?" Aya asked cautiously.

"Fine." Vegeta mumbled and followed the children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where could they have gone, you guys?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know! They were there, then they were gone!" Chi Chi said, franticly. 

"If Vegeta abandons them or harms them in any way I swear he will have HELL to pay!" Bulma screamed.

"Well, let's keep looking." Goku suggested.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh!" Vegeta groaned as he threw up for the fifth time after going on the 'Tea-Cup' ride three times with K'van and Aya.

The children found it hysterical. "You threw up! HAHAHA!" K'van laughed in his grandfather's face.

"Shut................ up............. bra-" He managed to get out before throwing up again.

"K'van! Look at this!" Aya shouted.

The two congregated around a map and debated where to go next. After they had come to decision, K'van approached the still ill Vegeta.

"We have decided where we wish to go next."

"Oh, you have, have you?"

"Yes, we wish to go the 'Hall of Presidents'."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"At home, we are not educated on the American Presidents. We wish to expand our horizons." K'van stated in a 'grown-up' manner.

Vegeta pondered this. It would give a chance to get not only recuperated from the 'Tea-Cups' but a nap as well.

"Alright, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, all we have to do is wait for Vegeta to get angry with them and raise his power level! Then we'll find him and the kids!" Trunks said.

"Good point! Let's go on some rides while we wait!" Krillin suggested.

  


  


  


Will Vegeta get angry? Will they ever be found? I doubt it. You'll have to find out in Magic Kingdom Part 4! ^_^


	4. Default Chapter Title

Magic Kingdom Part 4 

by Cosette Valjean

Disclaimer: You've all heard it before........ I don't own DBZ or Disney World.

  


  


"AHHHH!" Screamed the Z-gang as they plummeted from 'Splash Mountain.'

As they got off, all were soaked except for Gohan who had ducked under the seat as the water had come over the edge.

Walking out, they started debating what had happened to Vegeta and the children.

"Maybe he left them." Krillin suggested.

"He wouldn't dare! That's our grandson and Goku's granddaughter!" Bulma exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in nearby Adventureland...... 

"In the tiki-tiki-tiki-tiki-tiki room! In the tiki-tiki-tiki-ti--" Aya and K'van sang in unison as they exited the 'Enchanted Tiki Room'.

_God! Not another song!_ Vegeta thought as something caught his eye. "A jungle cruise........ hmm....... interesting. Brats, we are going on this ride now." Vegeta said, pointing to 'Jungle Cruise.'

"But Uncle Vegeta, there's a line." Aya protested.

"Not for long. Watch this." Vegeta claimed as he blew up the entire line (which was about an hour and a half worth of waiting) and walked to the front where the attendants stared at him in awe. "What are you looking at?!" He demanded.

"N... n... nothing, sir. Please, may I help you onboard?" The attendant asked, frightened.

"I don't need help. The brats might."

"Do you kids need help getting on?" The attendant asked, scared of what Vegeta might do to him if he didn't help them, or at least offer.

"No, thank you, sir. We should be quite alright." K'van stated for both himself and his female counterpart as they boarded the boat.

The people who had already been on the boat stared at the three in pure fear.

"What do you want? Want me to introduce myself, is that it?" Vegeta yelled at the already frightened passengers. "I AM VEGETA! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! There! Are you happy now?!"

Now the passengers looked at him like he had rocks for brains. He merely scowled at them.

The boat departed, the ride went according to schedule, and the captain made his stupid jokes which Vegeta did not like.

"Why are you telling those stupid jokes?"

"It's my script." The boat's captain replied.

"I doubt that."

"Grandpa, leave him alone." K'van ordered Vegeta.

"And who are you to tell me what to do, brat?" K'van didn't respond. "I thought so." Then he began thinking aloud. "I can't believe I'm related to something related to Kakarot..."

"Uncle Vegeta! What _is_ a Kakarot?!" Aya yelled at Vegeta.

"Your grandfather!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Oh. That's not what daddy said his name was..."

"Well your father's an idiot!"

Aya stared at him blankly for a moment, then punched him square in the nose with all of her ¼ Saiyan strength, which was a lot of power for someone her size.

"AHH! MY NOSE! YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Vegeta screamed. The children had flown off the boat and away from Vegeta. He was in too much pain to get up and stop them so he let them go. Then he remembered something. "Oh, darn! Bulma's going to kill me if I don't show up with those kids!"

  


  


Will Vegeta find them? Will Bulma find him first? Who will find the children?! You think I know? I don't. You'll have to find out what happens in Magic Kingdom Part 5. ^-^


	5. Default Chapter

Magic Kingdom Part 5

by Cosette Valjean

Disclaimer: Half of you can recite this! Why do I bother?! I don't own DBZ or Disney World!

  


  


"BRATS! BRATS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Vegeta yelled, still looking for K'van and Aya two hours after he had lost them.

Unfortunately for him, someone else found Vegeta. 

"Vegeta! There you are! Wait! Where are the kids?!" Bulma yelled at poor Vegeta.

"I... I can explain! It was like this..." Vegeta stammered, somewhat afraid of what the consequences would be if he made Bulma angry with him (giggle giggle, yes, that way).

"I'm listening." Bulma said, tapping her foot.

"We went on a ride and the brat said something and I yelled and they flew off!"

"Uh-huh." Bulma said, obviously not buying it. "C'mon, the others are waiting for us."

"You found him but not the kids?!" Chi Chi said frantically. 

"He lost 'em." Bulma said plainly.

"You what?!" Chi Chi exclaimed, whipping out the frying pan and promptly smacking Vegeta's head with it. Goku winced, he knew how much that hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we, K'van?"

"We seem to either have been transported to an imaginary futuristic setting, or............. we're on the other side of the park."

"I think it's the second one."

"Who's the brains here?!"

"Me."

"Shut your mouth. I'm older."

"Not wiser." Aya said and giggled.

"Alright then, where do _you_ think we should go, Einstein?" K'van challenged.

"The front desk. That's where the 'Missing Children' station is."

"You only say that 'cause I thought of it and you read my mind!"

"No. You're just upset that I'm smarter than you."

"Hush your mouth, child!"

"No." She said, cynically.

"Fine, let's use my idea and go to the front desk."

"That was my idea."

"Shut up."

"No."

The two continued to bicker as they walked to the main entrance where they found the Lost Children Desk. There, they were presented with a new person to deal with.

"Joe, would you watch these kids 'till someone claims them?"

"Yea, sure." Joe had no idea what he was getting into.........

**two hours later**

"How much does your job pay?" Aya asked. She was not only the brains, but she knew how to torture people as well.

"One, none of your business and two, will you stop asking me questions?! You are driving me crazy!" Joe exclaimed. He had been put under two hours of the children's interrogation and he had had enough. Sometimes, they wouldn't even think of new questions, just say one over and over again.

"Well, we _know_ you don't like it and that's why we do it." K'van informed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Elsewhere in the park**

"Vegeta! Did you find them yet?!" Bulma yelled to him through a walkie-talkie. 

"Not yet, woman!" He yelled. He had only just figured out how to respond to the messages.

"Well hurry up!" Was the response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Where Bulma and the others were** 

"I wonder where those kids could have gotten off to." Bulma asked out loud to anyone who happened to be listening.

Then, for one of the first times all day, Piccolo spoke up. "I know this may not seem like a logical place for them to be, since one _is_ related to Goku, but maybe they went to the front desk."

Everyone looked at one another, no one had thought of this idea. No one had even _considered_ it! 

"Let's go!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

Bulma yelled to Vegeta on the walkie-talkie. "Vegeta! Go to the front desk!"

"Why?!"

"Cause I said so!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**At the front desk**

"Look! There they are!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Please............... take them.................... PLEASE!" Joe said, exhausted from the two children.

"C'mon, you two. Let's go to the hotel." Goku said, picking up the kids and walking to the exit of the park.

  


  


So what did ya think??? Maybe I'll make some more in the Disney World parks. *-*


End file.
